Wolf Kildren
Early Life Born on September 27, 2369, Wolf grew up in a very strange life. He was born in a small house with his Father, David J. Kildren, and his mother Tracy M. Kildren. Upon his third birthday his parents were already in major debt and he had to be given away for his own sake. He was sent to live with his brother and his wife, Matt B. Kildren and Katie C. Kildren \which he mistook for Mom and Dad at times. At the age of five at least a good amount of his siblings had come living in their brothers household. Joshua Kildren, Jack Kildren, Melody Kildren, James Kildren, and Sashsa were all now living together under the same roof. Each of these Family members are given a combat knife to carry into the MI or Fleet with their Coat-Of-Arms on it dating back to the medieval era of Earths history. Wolf also carrys another knife, given to him by June Clouds, with both their names on it, during his time with the 77th. Matt and Katie Kildren loved to explain about their times in the Military, going on and on about battles they never fought in, or how many things they killed which they didnt. Matt had been part of MI and Katie had been a part of Fleet, and it was actually where the two met. At the age of ten, he was seen as a prodigy due to his IQ of 139 and his skills with a computer. As he grew up in school, he was seen as the "Weird Kid" and at times made fun off. At some point that he cant really remember he ended up fighting some kid who messed with him alot, and actually winning. The problem that came out of that was that he was suspended for almost half the school year, making him almost fail. Desperate, he worked as hard as he could through High School, trying to bring up the low GPA he ended up getting. This didnt happen and he had only a few choices to go once he turned 18 and graduated. Matt and Katie thought that if he were to chose the Military he would pick Fleet, but instead he chose MI when he was finally old enough to join. He chose this because he didnt want to end up being the "Weird Kid" again, but at the time he didnt understand at all what he was getting himself into. Military Life '63rd "Grenadiers" Infantry Battalion' Wolf found it quite tiresome, but at the same time, crazy during boot camp, due to the fact that he wasnt the craziest person about exercise. But after about three weeks he was put into a special group that were supposed to be wizzes with Tech and Equitment, due to a conversation hiss Drill Sergeant overheard about him. This he thought was intresting and he ended up getting pretty good marks during training because of this. After about two months,he was moved to the 63rd Infantry Battalion over a small planet, which became a war torn place very soon. This was due to the planet being near a Skinnie trade route and was a small fuel stop for trade vessels. He rose the ranks at a pretty decent speed, getting Corporal quickly due to his helpfullness and recomindations and soon Sergeant. He thought that he might go career untill at one point, when he was a Sergeant, he was leading a small squad through part of a Skinnie base set up to protect a fueling station. They found almost nothing in the base, untill they came upon a small computer room, which Wolf went into and told the others to wait outside and watch for any signs of Skinnies. After about five minutes a girl by the name of Cara Skye, that Wolf had actually been in a small relationship, surprised him when she randomly rushed in, causing him to miss hit a key. The door slammed straight down on her, causing a horrific scene that should not be spoken about, and hit a fail safe, causing that door to lock and become airtight as a noxious gas was released into the other room, killing all his squad. The last thing thats stuck in his memory of that day is rushing to the door and banging against it as he watched his men die. He was put on trial and made responsible for all their deaths because he had hit the key, and due to this he was demoted from his rank and sent to the 77th. [[77th Fruits|'77th "Fruits" Mobile Infantry Battalion']] Wolf started out there as a loner, he hated the ship and the whole crew, every last one. He told himself never to make friends with anyone, but ended up doing so. He wasnt reconized for his intellegince and ended up running into his old family, Melody, James, and Joshua. He also ended up in a new relationship, one with a June Clouds, the druggie of the ship. He soon convinced her to quit all those drugs.....escepsially when she "accidently" overdosed him during a mission. This made a serperate personality inside Wolf, and made one of his Pupils(In his right eye) slightly faded, making it hard to see out of. When his brother, James Kildren, died due to a false rape accustion by Kira, who James had been in a relationship with at the time. Wolf almost went beserk, plotting to kill the Fleet Officer, and at one point had the chance when he found her drunk one day. He didnt though, finding revenge to be dishonorable at the time and instead, tried to help her. She was a chronic Alchoholic who needed the help and tried the best he could, by taking her Alchohol and throwing it out the airlock without permission. After awhile he soon ended up in a relationship with Kira and was soon caught by June Clouds after she came back from a small..."Vacation". He complained when he was made a Corporal because he would have to deal with leading people again, which he had a major fear of, and asked for a switch to Specialist. But, Two Sergeants and a Liutenant, by the name of Nick Wolf, took an intrest in Wolfs capability to use the Holographic Simulator and create small defense situations. This led him to keep his position as a Corporal for only the small fraction that 77th Fruits had left till they were disbanded. On a side note he also setup a computer for the Nco's and Co's of the ship, by request of Nick Wolf. [[112th Hercules|'112th "Hercules" Mobile Infantry Battalion']] When the 77th was disbannded, Wolf was given the three options all the Fruits were given, and he chose to be transfered. He was quickly demoted back to Private again and didnt complain, finding himself better as an Enlisted rather than a leader. Hes now with his new Battalion, and a few old faces......To Be Continued. Kildren